Henry Frankenstein
Henry Frankenstein (1789-past 1818) is the main character of famous horror film "Frankenstein" (1931). Henry was a young student in Goldstat Medical College, where he studied on Doctor Waldman's faculty in the late 1800s. Frankenstein learnt a great deal about natural sciences from Waldman, and soon became obsessed with creating artifical life. Henry had fantastic results in his experiments in galvanism and electrobiology, but for completing them he required more materials aka organs and body parts. Because college was unable to provide them Frankenstein left it, and built his own labaratory in an old watchtower near the forest of his native Frankenstein Village. As an assistant he took a crippled hunchback Fitz, with whom he started to rob fresh graves and take corpses from the gallows. In his lab Frankenstein builts a special equipment, with the help of which he discovers unindetified rays, that first brought life upon the Earth. Henry stitches together stolen body parts, makes a single human and hopes to re-animate it. Scientist orders Fritz to steal a brain from Doctor Waldman's lecture hall, but stupid assistant breaks a jar with normal brain and instead of it brings abnormal brain of a murderer. Soon Frankenstein and Fritz prepare lab's machinery and artifical body for the great experiment. On a dark and stormy night they are about to put life into a dead man's body, while suddenly Henry's bride Elizabeth, his best friend Victor Moritz and Doctor Waldman enter the tower. Elizabeth was very worried about Henry, so she asked Waldman to guide her and Victor to him. First Henry refuses to show them the labaratory, but after Victor calls Henry mad, he leads them to it. There he explains Waldman the meaning of his discovery and what he is about to do. He and Fritz elevate operational table with artifical creature on it on the top of the tower, where it is stricked by lightings. After the table goes down Frankenstein sees how his creation's hand starts to move. Shocked and blinded by success Henry screams: "It's alive! Now I know how how it feels like to be God! Few days later Doctor Waldman tryes to convince Henry that creature, made by him, is dangerous. Waldman reminds Frankenstein that the brain he put into creation's head once belonged to a criminal, so more or less it soon will be turned into a maniac monster. Their discussion is soon interrupted by Frankenstein's creation, which hardly can be called human. But Henry thinks he can work with it, and help it to reach the mental level of a normal man. When Fritz enters labaratory with a torch, it is reveald that the Monster is afraid of fire. Waldman, Henry and Fritz hardly calm Monster down and put him chained into a cellar, where hunchback tortures him with whip and torch. Monster breacks his chains and hangs Fritz on the ceiling. Frankenstein and Waldman make Monster an injection with debilitant, and he finally falls asleep. Elizabeth and Henry's father- Baron Frankenstein are coming, and Henry faints right in their precense, because of nervous overstrain. Baron wants to take Henry home, and Waldman tells him that he is going to destroy the monster by vivisection. On the day of Henry's and Elizabeth's marriage Frankenstein Village starts celebrational feast, and everything seems to go perfect, when suddenly Victor Moritz brings a horrible news- Doctor Waldman was found dead in the watchtower and Monster escaped. Henry hears Monster's growling and starts to search his mansion. Monster himself enters Elizabeth's room and terribly scares her. Henry decides that if he created that monster, it's his responsibility to destroy it. Meanwhile local peasant Ludwig brings body of his young daughter Maria to the town. Maria was drowned by the Monster, who naively threw her to the lake, thinking she is going to float on the surface like a flower. Frankenstein, Herr Vogel, the burgomaster, and Ludwig start a searching party with a band of peasants. With simple weapons and torches they search different burn the windmill, presumably burrying the Monster under it's ruins. parts of countryside. Separated from his party, Frankenstein meets face to face with the Monster, who knocks him down and drugs up to the mountains. Peasants follow them to the old, abandoned windmill, where the Monster barricades. Frankenstein gets conscious and tries to escape but the Monster catches him and throws from the top of the mill. Henry's body is taken by a group of villagers to his family mansion for recovering. Peasants burn the windmill, presumably burrying the Monster under it's ruins. Later, back at Frankenstein Castle, Frankenstein's father, Baron Frankenstein celebrates the wedding of his recovered son with a toast to a future grandchild. Category:Mad Scientists Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Frankenstein characters